epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie
Natalie, or Natz for short, is a magician and a playable character throughout the , appearing in every game up to date. Along with her friends: Matt, Lance, and Anna, she often saves the world from destruction and similar events. Appearance Natalie is depicted as a teenage girl with blue eyes, fair skin and fiery ginger hair. She is quite voluptuous, and her large breasts are constantly discussed and joked about by her teammates. She wears a variety of equip-able attire, but her signature outfits include a standard White Mage Dress with a crystal-tipped wooden staff and a flower or star in her hair, a Red Dress with matching roses and ribbons in her hair, and a holy-themed costume consisting of a Pope's Hat, Dress and the Seraphim staff. Based on her general appearances in the series, it appears that Natalie's "official" outfit may be the Red Dress/Red Ribbon/Dark Tooth combination; it is the outfit she wears in Epic Battle Fantasy 2,'' Adventure Story'', and the cutscenes of Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Personality Natalie portrays a stereotypical cutesy, tree-hugging girl, yet despite this she is still knowledgeable on any number of things. She is often at odds with the guys of the group over moral grounds, but not being the de-facto group leader (Matt), she has little effect. As she explains to Anna, she has learned to tolerate his less-than-moral quirks over the years. Though occasionally naive, she is more thoughtful compared to Lance and Matt, often trying to prevent them from unwise actions that could result in their death, and is often annoyed by their stubbornness and idiocy. Prior to Anna becoming part of the group, Natalie was the most righteous member of it, and probably the wisest (though that is not saying much given the wisdom levels of the two guys). Role In combat she is both a powerful healer and devastating spellslinger. Her AoE Healmore usually keeps the whole party near full health, while Heal can pull someone from the brink of death. She can inflict or endow status conditions to affect the battle and her many elemental offensives can always exploit a weakness and hit very hard. Despite her offensive capabilities, prior to EBF4 she was almost always reduced to an area-of-effect heal spammer in boss battles and other difficult battles. If taught Heal More in EBF4, she references this, saying that she feels this will be the most important spell of the game upon using it for the first time. Since Anna can learn healing spells in her place in EBF4, Natalie may instead be used as a purely offensive spell caster, even in boss battles. Abilities Being a magician, Natalie's attack is a useless smack with her staff (it is a little more useful in the later games thanks to on-hit effects), but her magic more than makes up for it. In first three games her repertoire of spells is divided into two schools: White and Black magic. Black magic focuses on elemental or Dark damage-dealing spells (though she can deal non-elemental damage in the form of Lucky Star and Star Shower. For the Ice, Fire and Thunder elements, she can use a weak, low cost power, a more powerful and mana-consuming version and an area-of-effect version. She can also use single-target or area-of-effect Dark magic. Her holy spells are much the same. She has a basic healing spell, a party-wide heal, a dispel that removes status conditions, a revive, and other abilities befitting the healer of the group. She can also use Barrier to reduce magical damage on the party. As of EBF4, Anna and Natalie can both learn all those spells (but only one of them at a time). Natalie's White magic school has some powerful damage spells as well, like Shine and Judgement, though those have no area-of-effect versions. Natalie's signature Limit Break is certainly Kyun. With a fan service-like gesture and a jiggle of her breasts, Natalie uses a very powerful party-wide heal that also places a variety of status buffs on the party. She can also unleash Genesis, a massive angelic beam of holy energy reaching all the way into the skies, that deals Holy damage to all enemies and revives members of the party (or places Auto-Revive status on those who are alive). On the darker side, she can also use Black Hole, a very powerful, but dangerous Dark Limit Break that damages both the foes and the party and may kill both foes and players instantly. (In EBF4, Lance can learn this move as well). She uses staffs to increase her powers and can unleash a special attack that changes, depending on the weapon. Also, attacking with the right staff will inflict status effects, anything from silence to doom. Trivia *Natalie's nickname, "Natz", originated as a fan nickname. Matt Roszak officially adopted the nickname in EBF2. *A running gag/secret in the series is that clicking on Natalie's breasts makes them jiggle. In EBF3 and EBF4, you can earn the "Pervert" medal by clicking them ten times. *In her appearance in Brawl Royale Natalie has heterochromia, with one of her eyes being green instead of the usual blue. *Natalie is the earliest EBF character created by Matt Roszak; she appeared in his early animation series Attack of the Black Mages as the generically-named "White Mage". According to Matt Roszak, he repurposed the White Mage's design for the EBF series because he didn't feel like making more unique characters. **Building on the above, Natalie/White Mage could be inspired by the "White Mage" character from the popular Final Fantasy ''webcomic, ''8-Bit Theatre; both are admired for their beauty, their breasts, and their healing skills. *Although many fans speculated about Natalie's relationship with Matt, Matt Roszak has repeatedly stated that they are "just friends". However, EBF4 provided hints that Natalie might like Matt as more than a friend: **Near the beginning of the game, she reacts in a flustered manner when Anna confronts her about her relationship with Matt, especially when Matt declares that they are "more than friends". Additionally, she appears disappointed when Matt clarifies that he and Natz are "a team", along with NoLegs and Lance, thinking "So that's all I am to you, after all this time?" to herself. **In many of the cutscenes, she appears to be close to Matt, such as being horrified when Anna "kills" Matt, hugging him when they are reunited, and clinging to him when they enter the dark part of the Crystal Caverns. **In the ending, she states that she would have liked more romance in the game. **In Bullet Heaven 2, when Anna assumes that she has had any romantic implications with Matt, Natalie quickly tells her off, while thinking "She knows too much. I'd better be careful" to herself shortly afterwards. **In Epic Battle Fantasy 5, she confesses that she is in love with Matt, to which Matt reciprocates, and they combine two of their Limit breaks to create "The Prism of Heavens Core" to destroy Omni-blivion Nyxxose. *Natalie is implied to be afraid of the dark, shown in the Crystal Caverns cutscene in EBF4. This could be because of her encounter with Nyxxose, who gave her the power to master Black Magic. **She also has a crippling fear of insects and spiders. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Characters Category:Natalie